


Storm

by aph_polonya



Series: aphfallfandomweek2018 [4]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, Nature, Weather
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-29 02:14:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16254596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aph_polonya/pseuds/aph_polonya
Summary: Italy loves nature-even when nobody else does





	Storm

**Author's Note:**

> Written for aphfallfandomweek2018, day 4: weather

**Storm**

The wind roared, making the trees lining the street sway while the rain poured down, drenching everybody and everything. It was cold and dark, even though it was still early. The sun was hidden behind grey clouds, the storm raging on and on. Nobody was to be seen, except for one man who defied the weather. He was holding an umbrella, walking calmly as if the storm wasn’t there at all, seemingly lost in thought. He looked around, listening to the rustling of the leaves, feeling in awe. Nature inspired him, it always had, especially when it was at its most extreme. He stood in the rain, taking in everything around him, memorizing the sounds and smells and feelings. He would try to recreate it on canvas later, and he wanted it to be as exact as possible, wanted to share his impressions with the world. It wouldn’t be easy, but it would be worth it. He could already imagine it in his head, how he would paint it. The dark trees in the background, the wet pavement, the street lights that were reflected in the water.

He turned when he heard footsteps behind him, closing in on him quickly, and he soon found himself facing another man. “Oh, Germany!”, he greeted the newcomer, a smile stretching out on his previously thoughtful features. “Italy”, Germany greeted back simply. “You forgot your wallet”, he held it out in his hand, and Italy took it. Their hands touched for a split second, and Italy found himself desperately trying to memorize this sensation as well. “What are you doing outside in this weather? You’re going to get sick if you stay here too long.” “I was admiring nature.” Germany furrowed his brows in confusion. “But…why?” “I think we have to get in touch with nature more, you know? We always think we’re stronger…we always think we can defeat nature. But we can’t, you see? And I just…I like to remind myself of that. I don’t expect you to understand and…” “Oh, no. I do.”, Germany paused, a little awkwardly. “Would you mind if I joined?” Italy smiled brightly and took his hand. They stood there, in the pouring rain, watching the storm as it raged on and on around them.


End file.
